It is a common practice to perform field tests in preparation for lunar and planetary missions. A robot field test for robotic lunar and planetary missions performed by NASA may involve a number of people. There are many obstacles that NASA may need to overcome in order to achieve a reasonably close environment as that encountered in these lunar and planetary missions. Maintaining a group of people that perform the robot field test in remote locations may be taxing on the individuals and the institution that supports them. Also, the use of a real-world location may impose some undesirable constraints on the field tests.